My Big Brother
by blah5566
Summary: Tsunayuki's brother Giotto left her when she was young. How will she deal with it? Will she ever forgive him or will always hate him? Femtsuna.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys so I made a new story since I was bored. I'm sorry if it is depressing in the beginning. Enjoy**

* * *

**Cold**. It was so dark. The air was moist and foggy. In the alley was a 5 year old girl wishing to be somewhere with her family. **Family**. That word meant nothing to her now. For now she was abandoned by her only family.

_Tsuna's P.O.V_

I cried into the still night. My cries ignored by the people walking pass by staring at me like I was criminal. I waited and waited but there was no sign of him. The pain and agony of losing all of them to a different world I never knew about but mostly it was because of him.

He left me to those horrible people and not even a single tear was shed by him. He broke his broke promise. His promise to protect me at all cost. I trusted him only to have him turn his back on me. I remember his face. It was emotionless. No sign of regret or sadness. That face haunted me.

They forced me into the car. My cries turned to sniffles knowing that he will never come back. As soon as they stopped I forced my way out escaping from those bad people who separated me from my brother. All she remembers was their last conversation.

_ "Tsu-kun come here."_

_ "Hai onii-san."_

_ "I will never let you go."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ People came out of nowhere and grabbed her. She screamed for her brother only to find him walking away. He turned back and to see his cold emotionless face his face. So cold that it made her shivered. She stopped struggling and gave in. _

And that was the last memory of her brother. It mentally scared her for life. Nothing could ever fill the emptiness in her.

She could never forget that face. The one who left her. The one who didn't care.

Now there was no brother.

No one to cheer her up when she's sad.

No one to stand up for her.

No one to protect her from those mean bullies and that little dog who apparently chases her for no reason.

All of that was gone.

Tsunayuki cried through out the night longing that her brother would magically show up and take her home. Sadly that was not the case.

When she was crying she didn't notice a man in a fine black suit approach her. He seemed to be interested in her like something was pulling him towards her. Like how the sky does to its guardians.

The guy took out a handkerchief and handed to the little girl who finally notice that he was there. She took it and thanked him.

There was an awkward silence between them until the older man spoke.

"Where's your family?" Asked the guy.

Tsunayuki thought about before replying.

"I never had one."

The fedora wearing man had a feeling that he should protect her from now on. Something was happening to him like the same way with a certain friend. The need to protect such a small creature.

"Come here."

The girl hesitated before standing up. She figured that nothing bad was going to happen beside the fact that she was left alone.

"Now you are going to stay with me. You got that?"

The girl nodded and was a little happy that someone would actually care for a dame girl like her.

Tsuna took a step but fell down from not moving all day. The older man sighed. He carefully picked her up and took her to his house.

_Reborn's P.O.V_

This girl he met was weird. He never met anyone who had this aura excluding his boss. It was a powerful strong aura like how a boss who be but kind and gentle too.

_This will be very interesting _he thought with a smirk making its way on his face.

Once they arrived at his home they formally introduced themselves.

"My name is Reborn." He said confidently.

"Umm...My name is Tsunayuki." She said in a small voice.

"Just Tsunayuki?"

"Well it used to be Sawada Tsunayuki but now..."

Reborn saw the look she had in her eyes. It was a mix of anger and pure sadness.

"Well I am going to take care of you from now on."

The girl face lighten up.

_ Someone was actually going to care for her_ he heard her thought.

Reborn chuckled.

"Yes I actually am."

Reborn didn't know why he said that but it felt right. For the first time the girl smiled. It was the one that could light up the whole room of depressed people. Thus begins a very long painfully journey.

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want. I don't know if I should continuted so you people can decide.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your reviews. So I'm continuting. Yay...Sorry for the confusion of the point of views. I fixed that I think. Enjoy.**

**Ages**

**Reborn-26**

**Tsuna-15**

**Giotto-24**

* * *

It has been 10 years since that incident. 10 years before she lost him. She didn't see him during those 10 years and hoped that she never will. Ever since Reborn took her in life was dramatic.

For the first couple of days when Reborn took her in she cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow. Since Reborn was a solitary type of guy, he had no idea how to cheer up the crying girl.

At first he didn't do anything but the crying got worse. Reborn being as cool as he is took her to a place full of happiness instead of actually talking to her. He took her to an amusement park. Yes you heard it right an AMUSEMENT PARK. The sadistic hitman took her to an amusement park. Why he chose this place she will never know...well until later. The amusement park turned out to be mafia land but since little Tsuna was oblivious she didn't notice the bulky guards protecting the island and just assumed that it was a park.

On the island, Tsuna went on many rides while Reborn stood there looking cool and sleek. In the middle of the day the animals in the zoo somehow broke out and was roaming free. Everyone was panicking while Tsuna was just staring at them wondering what was going on.

In the mist of panicking crowd there was also a little silver headed boy staring at them. He didn't notice a lion apporching him. The lion got closer and closer until...

"HEY WATCH OUT!" A high pitch voice yelled out.

The boy looked at the lion and froze immediately on sight. The lion was in midair and was about to pounce on him but an unknown force slammed into him. The boy looked up to see a mess of brown hair and a person in a suit sedating the once majestic lion.

"Are you ok?" A pair of honey brown eyes appeared infront of him.

"..." The boy was still surprised.

It took a whole minute for the boy to compute what just happened here.

With shining green eyes with a sparkly background the boy said," You saved me. No one would ever save me...I will follow you for the rest of my life Jyuudiame!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Juudaime? My name is Tsunayuki." She said with her high pitch voice.

"Juudamie is Juudamie." He said in a dangerous tone which scared Tsuna.

"Umm...ok...So what's your name?" She asked nervously.

"Gokudera Hayto. I will be your subordinate." He responded.

"Umm..I don't need a subordinate..."

Gokudera's face dropped.

"But I would like a friend." She finished.

His head shot up and his green eyes were full of happiness.

"I would be the best friend you will ever have Juudaime!"

Tsunayuki was happy. She never had a friend before. All the people at her school would always bully her because she was clumsy. Looks like Reborn's plan worked.

They continued talking with noticing a angry hitman. Once they felt his aura they slowly turned around to see the tall man with his fedora shadowing his beady eyes. Gokudera recognized him right away.

"Oh! It's the world's best hitman Reborn!" He said.

"Hitman?" Tsuna asked.

That was the day where little innocent Tsuna learned about the mafia and gained a friend.

That same year Reborn sent Tsuna to school while he went on various missions. In her new school her new friend was there. This school was the same as her last one. Somehow her nickname 'Dame-Tsuna' stuck. Gokudera would offer to blow them up but Tsuna stopped him in time.

The years passed as she made new friends. There was Yamamoto the baseball lover, Ryohei the 'EXTREME' one, Hibari the one with a small yellow bird and loves to fight, Chrome the shy one, Lambo the candy lover, and Mukuro the pervy one.

All was good until that day she cursed.

Reborn sent her out to buy some food for dinner. She went to the grocery store and bought what she needed. On the way back she heard some kind of commotion.

"Help that man stole my purse!" She yelled as she pointed to the thief.

Tsuna dropped her things and ran after the thief. She eventually caught up to him and knocked him out but the thief injected something on her arm. She didn't think much about it and returned the purse back to the old woman. The elder thanked her and left. Tsuna picked up her things and started to feel dizzy.

The dizziness was too strong for her to handle and expected a hard landing when she lost her footing. She fell onto something warm. Tsuna looked up at the person who caught her and saw a blond blur.

"Tsu-kun?" Was the only thing she heard when she blacked out.

* * *

** So yeah. Review if you want.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it is short. I been busy. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy.**

* * *

Reborn's P.O.V

Where was that Dame Tsuna? It has been 3 hours since she left. Now if she were to run into trouble she could handle it. After all the best hitman in the world trained her.

~flashback~

"Ne. Reborn. Would you train me?" A little 7 year old Tsuna asked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

Over the pass 2 years Tsuna has gotten better at concealing her mind from Reborn's mind reading power. Where she learned that he didn't know.

Reborn watched her as she tried to come up with an answer. He impatiently tap his foot.

"Umm...because I want to?" She responded nervously hoping that he bought the trick.

"Tsuna. I know when you are lying. Tell me the truth." He demanded.

Tsuna played with her fingers nervously.

"I-I want to get stronger for my friends...Gokudera said that the world is dangerous and a lot of people get hurt. So that's why I want you to train me." She finally admitted.

Reborn smirked at this. So she wants to protect everyone he thought.

"My training will be harsh. Are you sure?"

"Hai." she responded confidently.

"Very well then. Tomorrow you will start."

"Hai Reborn-kun."

~end flashback~

Reborn chucked at this sudden memory. He sure did train Tsuna. She was better than expected when they first started training.

An another hour passed while Reborn waited for Tsuna to come home. He was about to go out and probably massacre the town to find Tsuna. But then the phone rang. He picked it up and it was his boss calling him to go on a last minute mission. Reborn growled not wanting to go.

Dame Tsuna. You better come back he thought.

Tsuna's P.O.V

A dream? No it can't be. It seems so real though.

I was back in my house. The one I lived in before Reborn took me in. I saw my loving parents smiling at me congratulating that I got a 80% on a test. My older brother patting on the back also congratulating me. They even bought a cake for me.

My parents both went to the kitchen. Somehow I knew something was wrong. I looked up at Giotto-nii to see uneasiness in his eyes. Suddenly he grabbed me and dragged me upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Giotto-nii? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shhh. Tsu-kun we have to be quiet now."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

We both hid in the tub and all was still...Until a gunshot and screams echoed through the house. I wanted to scream but my brother had his hand over my mouth. Then a second shot fired.

By now tears were coming down my face. My heart was racing and my hands was shaking. My brother was deathly silence not moving an inch.

The voices in the house were getting closer and closer. We heard the doorknob turn. My brother's grip was getting tighter and tighter. My heart stopped when the door opened.

"OI! Giotto are you here?" A familiar voice called out.

I heard my brother sighed in relive. Me and my brother got up from the bath tub to be greeted by a familiar red head. I continued crying morning the loss of my parents. My brother had a tear trickled down his face.

"O-Oi. Giotto we have to get out of here." G nervously said.

I ignored him and kept on crying. My brother had to drag me out of the cursed house. That was the day when I was mentally scared for life.

I woke up to a big room with light shining in. I didn't know where I was. Then the door opened revealing the last person on earth that I wanted to see.

"Giotto?"

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want. Also I'm open to any pairings as long if they aren't incest and pedo like. Almost all the charterers in the manga will be in here. **


	4. Chapter 3

**So hey guys. How are you doing? So like can anyone pm me about beta readers. I'm still fairly new to all of this. Thank you for your reviews.**

**Pairings**

**Hibari-2**

**Mukuro-2**

**Alaude-2**

**Reborn-1**

**Yamamoto-1**

**None-1**

**You can vote in my poll on my profile.**

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.**

_"Giotto?"_

~.~.~.~.~.

**3rd person**

He run to hug his long lost sister, crushing her in a tight death hug. Emotions ran through Tsuna. Anger? Sadness? Joy maybe. Her old feelings has resurfaced when she was left alone in the dark. Her dominate feeling was hatred. Her eyes shone anger while a part of her just wanted to hug him back but the memories came back in an instance. The newly healed wound has been ripped apart again.

Giotto was bear hugging Tsuna and he didn't notice her getting mad and so close to eruptin. Since the hug was to tight to break out of, Tsuna tried a different approach. She hit him as hard as she could in the back of his head.

Giotto was surprised when Tsuna hit him. Hard enough for him to let her go. It really hurt. He had no idea that his little sister was that strong. Once his head stop hurting he looked at his sister with a pout.

Now he could see it clearly. Eyes full of rage and her hands were shaking. He knew that look but being so oblivious as he usally is, he didn't think much of it.

"Tsuna! I'm so glad to see you!" He cheerfully said still oblivious.

"..."

The air around her got deadlier. Enough to make the 2 skylarks proud. Giotto felt it but shook it off believing that his cute innocent sister wouldn't be sadistic as one other person he knows. -Coughcoughreborncoughcough-

"I have been searching for you!"

Something in Tsuna just cracked.

"So you have been searching for me." Her voice laced with sadistic humor and anger just how Reborn would have taught her.

"10 years. 10 years to find me. 10 years too late. You could have found me in those 10 years." Her voice getting higher and higher with anger.

"But no. You didn't find me until today." Tsuna said.

"But Tsu-kun I really have been looking for you."

"Liar!" She shouted.

It was true and was pure accidental that he met her. Giotto knew where she was (but he didn't know the Reborn took her in) but he was too afraid to go get her because he thought that his little sister will hate him forever. Unfortunately this was the case. Now Tsuna has all this vent up anger ready to be released at him.

"You left me to those men! Did you know that I needed a brother to comfort me after our parents died. Did you know how hard it was for me to get over that? When I was all alone you must have been so happy for me to be gone. A burden was all I was." She said raising her voice.

"Tsu-kun." Giotto said softly.

Giotto didn't know how much pain he caused her. It didn't help sending her away a month after our parents died. She was only 5 years old when it happened. She wasn't mature like her older brother Giotto. He never acknowledged her in the past 10 years not even a simple checkup or birthday card.

He was going to get her back after his mafia business settled down. He even made a vigilante group that was to protect people like his sister.

"You have no right to call me that. That disappeared when you left me in the cold. **YOU ABANDONED ME! I HATE YOU!**" She yelled shoving him out of the way to get out of the room with tears pouring down her face leaving a stunned Giotto behind.

Giotto sighed in frustration putting his head between his arms thinking about a way to apologize to her.

**Tsuna's P.O.V**

I hate him. I hate him so much. He thinks that he could appear back into my life and forget that he abandon me.

I ran though this mysterious hallway with tears pouring down my face. The hallway was never ending.

I bumped into a platinum blond guy who was glaring at me.

"Sorry." I said running away to find a way out of this dreadful house.

"Hn. Interesting." The guy said but Tsuna was long gone for her to hear that.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a half a hour of running in a maze (amazingly she didn't see Giotto) she decided to jump out of a window.

Yes I know what you are thinking. Why would she do that. Well after running from her brother and not finding a way out has made her pissed. She couldn't stand being in the same building as her lost brother.

Her first choice was to destroy everything in her path until she got out but she figured Reborn would make her pay for the damages.

She ran home crying to see that Reborn wasn't there. She was glad he wasn't. She didn't want him to see her weak like the time when she first met him. Tsuna promised not to show any weakness after her friends were attacked because of her weakness.

She grabbed some chocolate ice cream and a chocolate bar. A girl's best comfort food. Tsuna slammed the door behind her and was enveloped in the cold darkness.

**Giotto's P.O.V**

Giotto went to his best friend and right hand man for comfort.

"Well it was your fault." G bluntly said.

"That doesn't help me at all." The blond whined.

G was his best friend since Giotto was 3 years old. Giotto met him when he saved him run a car coming by. Since then G has promised to follow him until he dies. G considered Tsuna to be his little sister he never had. It's wasn't his idea for Giotto to abandon Tsuna. In fact he protested it but being the sweet talker Giotto is, he let it go.

"Well I'm sure if you explain it to her she would forgive you."

Giotto's eyes brightened up. Of course. How could he forget the truthful honest way.

"G can you do it for me. She wouldn't even look at me or be in the same room as me." Giotto pleaded.

"Well I can see that. But the answer is no." He replied.

"Why not." Giotto pouted.

"Because it's your sister."

"But she was your sister too."

"But **I** didn't leave her in the cold."

After a while, Giotto finally convinced G to talk to Tsuna. _I'm going to get you back_ he thought with determination.

* * *

**So yeah. Review if you want. And pick a family for the bad guy. The Vindice or the Millefiore. Also this takes place in Italy and the reason for the Japanese last name is that the mom was Japanese.**


End file.
